


Tales of the clown's mage: Christmas eve pleasures

by Angelwolf11021



Series: Tales of the Clown's mage [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: Felt like doing a lemon and thought you guys might enjoy it. I've been wanting to write one involving Laughing Jack so much. Tell me what you think





	Tales of the clown's mage: Christmas eve pleasures

Walking along the road as building burned around her and snow fell gently to the ground, Keira smiled as she looked over the chaos that had been created. The scent of burning flesh was a little off putting along, but the sound of screams made up for it. Keira watched as a woman dressed in pale blue robes rushed out of an alleyway clutching at her bloodstained side. The woman stumbled and fell to the ground near Keira. The woman pushed herself up and paused at the sight of Keira before gaining a hopeful look, "Y-you aren't hurt."

"Of course not, but it seems like you are," The scent of magical blood was heavy in the air and filled Keira with dark hunger that caused her throat to feel dry.

"H-help me, please," The witch said reaching out to Keira, "M-my friends are back there. We got chased by those-"

A howl ripped through the air as one of her wolf creations appeared. The woman screamed as the wolf darted towards her only to slid to a stop. Keira patted it on the head lightly and sent it off to find more prey. The woman's already pale face whitened further as Keira bent down, "I see."

"Y-you're her," The woman whimpered, "Y-you're Huntress,"

"Mhmm," Keira grabbed the woman and lifted her up with ease, "Try not to struggle too much, it'll be less painful for you,"

Without another word, Keira sunk her fangs into the woman's neck and moaned at the sweet taste of her blood. The woman struggled heavily against Keira for the first few moments before the poison she'd injected into the woman's blood stream began to take effect. Unfortunately for the woman, the struggling she'd done earlier had made the fairly painless paralysis poison turn extremely painful not to mention Keira's bite had not only widened, but deepened as well. Keira drank the woman dry before dropping her to the ground with a hum. She went looking for more magicals to feed on, but only found corpses and half devoured bodies. Despite the disappointment she was currently feeling, Keira was greatly enjoying her time in this little village. Keira heard Luna giggling nearby and smiled brightly as she wiped off her mouth. Luna was enjoying herself as well which made this one of the best Christmas eve's she'd ever had not counting her first one with her adoptive parents or the first one with Jack when he took her to New York.

* * *

Luna was skipping as they entered the mansion which was covered in Christmas decorations. Keira slipped off her thick winter jacket and hung it on the coat rack as Luna did the same. Toby stuck his head out of the kitchen, "You're back!"

"Mhmm," Keira unlaced her boots and got them off before putting them in the shoe cubby, "Slender in his office?"

"Yup," Toby nodded to her as he walked out of the kitchen carrying some walnuts, "We're roasting walnuts and some other stuff,"

"That's going to taste awesome," Keira loved fire roasted walnuts especially if they had cinnamon on them, "Make sure you add some cinnamon to them, it'll make them taste a lot better,"

Toby gave her a mock salute before carrying the tray into the living room. Keira and Luna headed deeper into the mansion. Opening Slenderman's office door, Keira noticed that Sally had finally managed to get the faceless entity to let her decorate it. Of course, he'd only let her put a few snow-globes and a tiny Christmas tree on his desk, but it was technically decorated.

* * *

Keira plopped down beside Toby and took the roasted walnuts he held out to her. Eating some of them, Keira hummed softly at the taste. Sally plopped down next to her and asked, "Keira, do you know where Jack is?"

Blinking at the question, Keira looked around only to find Jack was missing as Toby commented, "That's odd, Jack loves roasting marshmallows."

It was then a thought occurred to Keira. It was Christmas eve and tomorrow would be Christmas day which was Jack's birthday. Keira groaned softly, "Jack's probably either in our room or his realm. It's his birthday tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Toby said while shaking his head.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a clown to find," Keira got up and teleported herself into what was formerly her room.

She found the room dark and fairly cold compared to downstairs. Sighing deeply, Keira waved her hand to shut the window and walked over to the bed. Jack was currently laying across it with his head pressed against the mattress. Keira reached down and placed her hand on Jack's head earning a muffled groan from the clown. Keira dropped to her knees as Jack muttered, "Leave me alone."

"Can't do that, Darling," Keira told him as she stroked his hair, "I don't like seeing you sulk,"

"Not sulking," Jack raised his head to glare at her.

"You are," Keira told him, "Otherwise, you'd be downstairs with everyone else roasting shit on the fire they have going. Instead you're sulking in the dark with the window open, you would've gotten a cold by now if you were human," Keira sighed softly, "Jack, please just talk to me,"

Jack's glare eased up and he let out a sigh as he pushed himself up, "Get off the floor, Kitten," Keira got up and plopped down on the bed next to him, "I...I don't know why, but this year, I can't get Issac out of my head. The fact Sally and the others decided to decorate the whole house only makes it worse."

Keira wrapped her arms around him and Jack leaned against her, "Jack, I don't know how to help you."

"Just hold me like this," Jack murmured softly earning a nod from Keira.

"Alright, but can we lay down since this is kind of uncomfortable?" Keira asked earning a nod with a slight laugh from the clown.

They laid down together with Jack's head on her chest and Keira's back pressed against the pillows. Jack was silent as Keira ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Jack nuzzled into Keira's chest feeling at peace for the first time all day. He marveled at just how being around her could make him so calm when normally, he would be a mess by now. In fact, he usually spent the time he wasn't around her during Christmas destroying shit. Jack closed his eyes as he enjoyed the calming feeling of Keira running her fingers through his hair and the warmth her body gave off. Thoughts of Issac were pushed out of his mind, he smiled softly. A soft sigh left him as he said, "Kitten, thank you for this."

"You don't need to thank me, Jack," Keira shook her head lightly, "You're my best friend which means doing this stuff for you when you need it,"

"Still," Jack sat up and twisted his body around to look down at Keira, "You could be downstairs roasting walnuts or something, but instead, you're up here with me in the dark,"

"Because I wouldn't be having fun without you, Jack," Keira sat up, "I can't have fun knowing that you're hurting," Keira suddenly let out a laugh and shook her head, "Dear creator, I can't believe we're having this conversation again only our positions are reversed,"

Jack started chuckling as he realized she was right. They'd had a conversation like this during the summer after her first year. She'd been horribly depressed and he'd been the only one she was willing to talk to. Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You're right."

"Besides, you can make it up to me by roasting walnuts and marshmallows with me at a later point in time," Keira grinned at him earning a snort from Jack.

He shook his head as he twisted back around and moved his body around to face her. He floated about two inches above her legs, "I should've known you would use this as a way to get what you wanted."

"It got you to stop thinking about shitty former 'best-friends' didn't it?" Keira asked with a mischievous grin.

Jack kissed her lightly, "Times like this, I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone like you as my soulmates."

"Love you too, Jack," Keira told him making his heart skip a beat.

"Say it again, please," Jack asked feeling no small amount of awe.

"I love you, Jack," Keira murmured as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips.

No matter how many times he heard her say it since that night in his tent, Jack doubted he'd ever stop feeling awed.

* * *

Soft and slow kisses slowly spread heat through her body, the warm body floating over hers slowly began to press down. Keira wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as the kisses began to deepen. Jack's body settled firmly against hers as he broke the kiss. The heated look in his eyes sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Jack let out a low chuckle, "I will never get tired of hearing you say that, Kitten."

Jack kissed her again and Keira's fingers slid into his hair as she pressed close to him. Hands slid along her sides only to stop at the hem of her shirt, Jack pulled away to look at her and Keira pushed him away to slip it off along with her bra. Jack undid the bandages he had around his arms with Keira helping him though she stopped to squeeze his biceps. Jack chuckled as Keira said, "Still can't believe how toned you are."

"It comes with the job," Jack replied as he finally tugged off his shirt.

Keira immediately leaned forward to press a kiss to his collar bone. Jack's eyes closed as a low groan left him. Surprisingly, one of his sweet spots was just above under his right pectoral. Keira shifted so that she could straddle him feeling just how aroused Jack was becoming. Jack's nails dug into her sides as she nipped at the spot she was currently marking. She moved up to his neck and breathed in his scent as her earlier hunger rose up again. Keira kissed and licked the spot on his neck that she always found herself biting into when it came to Jack. She murmured against his skin, "I drank three people dry during Luna and I's job, but I still feel hungry."

"Bite me, Kitten," Was Jack's reply earning a husky laugh from Keira.

"Never thought I'd heard someone say that," Was all Keira said before she bit down on his neck.

She rarely ever had to think about not wanting to cause Jack pain when she bit him nowadays. A low heat burned in her gut at as Jack's blood entered her mouth and Jack moaned beneath her as he pressed her down against him. Finally, Keira pulled away from his neck after sealing the wound only to be pulled into a kiss that left her panting for air when he pulled away. Jack pushed her off of his lap and Keira laid back against the pillows as he began marking up her neck. A moan left her as he focused on her sweet spot just above her carotid and his fingers slid along her bare skin. Jack moved his way down to her breasts and Keira's fingers found purchase in his hair as he gave them the same treatment he'd given her neck. Fingers tugged at her pants as Jack pulled away to pull them off along with her panties, Jack pressed a kiss to her lips as his fingers brushed against her lower lips, "Creator Kitten, I will never get enough of this."

Two of Jack's fingers slipped into her core with his claws becoming dull, Keira never did learn how he managed to dull his claws one moment and sharpen them the next. Jack pumped his fingers into her as he kissed his way down her body. Keira gasped as Jack pressed a kiss to her clit, "F-fuck, Darling."

Jack chuckled sending a pleasurable vibration through her core earning a soft gasp. Jack's tongue slipped into her core and Keira tugged on his hair as she jerked against him. Keira came with a moan of pleasure as Jack lapped up her nectar. As she came down from her high, Jack pulled away to take off his pants and boxers, "As sweet as candy, Kitten."

A breathy laugh left Keira at the comment only to be cut off when Jack's rather generously sized black and white cock sprang out of his candy printed boxers. Pre-cum covered the black head turning it white and making Keira's mouth water. Keira sat up as Jack got back onto the bed and pushed him to lay down. Keira immediately licked away the pre-cum enjoying it's sweetish bitter taste. Jack moaned and hissed as she cleaned up the sensitive head. Keira looked at his face as she pulled away and began to stroke him. Jack's closed eyes opened and he stared at her in longing. Keira smiled slightly, "What's the magic word?"

"Please," Jack said making Keira's smile grow.

Instead of forcing him to beg, Keira pressed a kiss to the tip before wrapping her lips around his head. Jack's fingers found their way into her hair as she sucked on him. Keira ran her tongue over his slit making Jack jerk with a hiss before taking more of him into her mouth. Eventually, Jack interrupted her ministrations to reverse their positions and press her into the bed with her legs around her waist, "Eager, Darling?"

"Always," Jack rubbed his tip against her core for a few moments before slid into her, "So tight,"

Keira moaned half in pain and half in pleasure as he pushed all the way inside of her. Normally, he took his time to slid all the way inside of her, but not today. Keira didn't have time to wonder about it as Jack pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He began a rather speedy pace that left her gasping and digging her nails into his shoulders. Keira only managed to keep up for a few moments leading Keira to gasp out, "Jack."

Jack grunted as he began to thrust into her harder. The quick and brutal pace had Keira cumming quickly though Jack did nothing to slow down. If anything, it caused him to speed up even more as his claws dug into her thighs. Keira felt the sting of breaking skin and the feeling of blood dripping down her thighs. More than likely, she was going to be horribly sore in the morning especially if Jack wanted to go again. The slight pain only added to her pleasure and Keira found herself coming again. Jack came soon after and Keira shivered at the feeling of his warm cumming filling her to the brim. Jack pulled out and laid his head on her shoulder, "Kitten."

"You okay, Darling?" Keira asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mhmm," Jack kissed her neck softly, "Sorry if I was a bit rough,"

"It's fine," Keira closed her eyes.

Jack rubbed her thighs slightly only to pause as he touched the blood trails, "I-"

"It only added to the pleasure," Keira cut him off as he raised his head to look at her, "I don't mind a small amount of pain during sex, Darling,"

Jack eyed her for a few moments before cracking a smile and pressing a kiss to her lips. He murmured against her lips, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Kitten."

"Just go a bit easy if you want to go again," Keira told him, "I don't want to be too sore tomorrow since we're supposed to be visiting my family,"

Jack nodded and kissed her again.


End file.
